Sheild Your Eyes
by zombooty
Summary: A general vocaloid drabble collection. Probably Kailen/Kaito/Len Multiple HCs. I retired this oneshot collection because it has too many personal stories, and I just don't really want to add onto this one anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"Len, I'm so _thirsty."_

This was the first thing that Len woke up to at five in the _afternoon._ Kaito walking in and complaining. He picked up his head from the bedside table and rose it to look at the blue that had just entered the room.

Okay, maybe I should set the scene.

Kaito, the bright-haired man that just walked into the room, has two small puncture marks on his neck, relatively pale skin, and a slight irritation when exposed to the sun, is a vampire, as you may have guessed.

Len, the even brighter-haired… person that is holding up his head is possibly dead (up for debate), and has had all of his joints amputated, allowing them to be detachable. This can be inconvenient, as they may detach of their own accord. The places where his joints detach still show the tissue, as if the wounds were still fresh.

They are both possibly many centuries old.

Now, you may be thinking to yourself, "well, that's quite a strange pair", and you would be right to think that they were a pair. In fact, have been bonded for… however long they chose. I'm not one to stick my nose in things.

And _now,_ you may be thinking," will this narrator shut up and get to the story?", and now that everyone is introduced, I will.

Now.

Kaito stuck his head into Len's room.

"Len, I'm so _thirsty."_

Said blond picked up his head and stared at him in annoyance.

"I was _sleeping,_ " quipped the detached head, and it was thrown at the vampire. He caught it, but not without some fumbling.

"Wow, not even a "head's up"?"

The head in his hands just glared at him. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Len flipping him off. He smirked. The glaring intensified.

"Fine. I'll stop stalling."

He raised the neck to his mouth, looking for the vein, and sucking. The head made a small sound of discomfort. He sucked for another good minute before detaching.

"Wait, does it _hurt_ when I do that? Because if it does then-"

"It's just a bit weird feeling. Now let me get my head back."

Kaito threw the blond head back to its body, and it was caught perfectly, then put back in its spot. Len stood up and cracked his neck.

"I find it weird that you can do that."

Len pushed Kaito aside, getting through the door.

"Does it have to make sense? I'm gonna get a coffee."

 **I had to get something out for halloween before midnight. This was the result of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Len walked down the park path, towards the only bench shrouded in darkness, the one under the broken lamppost they had never bothered to fix. He practically fell onto the bench, hearing the familiar resounding thud of synthetic skin hitting against wood, muffled by layers of clothing.

He was surrounded with trees, it was midnight, and he was sure nobody was there. He didn't expect anyone to see him, let alone approach him.

"Were you the one who made that loud-ass noise, or am I just hallucinating?"

A dark figure emerged, well, _appeared_ , from the shadows of the trees and sat down next to him. He had dark blue hair, broad shoulders, and a generally large stature. From what he could see, he would be at least one and a half heads taller than him.

Like it wasn't hard to be _half_ a head taller than him.

Len cast a sidelong glance at him.

"Who are _you?_ " he snapped, annoyed that his _precious_ alone time was interrupted.

The elder, well, he _looked_ like he was an elder, laughed.

"Woah, Shorty McHissface, calm down there. I'm Kaito Shion. Now what's _your_ name?"

Len glared at him, refusing to talk. The other just smirked.

"What? Don't like that nickname? Then why don't you tell me your name, hm?"

The blonde turned away from him, irritated, and said, "Len. Len Kagamine."

The elder's smirk just widened. He laughed, "Still mad? You wouldn't want to get on my bad side so quick, _Len._ You know why?"

He looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"And why is that?"

He chuckled.

"Well, you see, I'm a _vampire_ , dear Len. I could _kill_ you."

He finally turned around to look at him. He glared at him for a good minute before saying, "No, you couldn't."

Kaito was taken aback.

"What? Of _course_ I could."

Len cast his gaze downwards.

"I don't think you know what I mean."

Kaito's eyes softened. He placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders, as if to steady him, and whispered, gently, "What do you mean, then?"

The younger squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable. He muttered something that the other didn't quite catch.

"What?"

Len's face shifted.

He looked up at the other, eyes glaring, but his voice was a whisper, like he was fighting back tears.

"You can't kill a robot,' he said simply, voice sounding like one long _gulp._ 'There, I said it. I'm a robot. A _robot_. You can laugh. Laugh all you want! I don't care. I didn't even know you anyway."

He shoved him off and stood up, about to storm off, but he was stopped by a firm hand clasped around his wrist. He turned around, only to meet an angry gaze.

"Why would you think I would care? Just who do you think I am?!"

Len gulped. Only now did he realise how tall Kaito was, especially compared to him. He was a pillar of rage, towering over him, threatening to collapse.

He forced the younger to look at him, to hold his powerful, angry gaze, even though his darker eyes were boring into his own.

"Did you really think I would be that _low?_ "

He spat out the word like it was a curse, and really, it almost was.

Len looked up at him from behind his bangs, afraid to speak.

"I… I-I…"

"Leave it. Like you said, you didn't even know me anyway."

Theman threw the other's hand down, his anger boiling over. He was storming off into the trees when that voice stopped him. It was softer now, more gentle.

"Wait! I-I… D-don't leave…"

Kaito's head snapped back to look at the other, eyes smouldering.

"Why should I?"

Len looked shocked, _hurt,_ and Kait felt a wave of regret crash over him. _Fuck,_ why had he said that?

Suddenly, all the emotion in his body drained away. The shorter's face froze over, and his voice turned monotone. He thought he saw his eyes dim.

"There's no need to. I don't know why I made such a brash request of you. Really, it's strange. This doesn't happen very often."

He turned around to leave. Kaito followed him. As he followed him, he started to see the blonde's back tensing up. He whirled around to glare at him.

"What do you _want?"_

Kaito suddenly felt very small under his gaze. He fiddled with his thumbs.

"I…' he started, realising how dumb he must sound. 'I came to… apologise.' He ended his sentence like a question, testing his words.

Len gave a short, humorless laugh. It was high-pitched, sharp on the ears.

" _Apologise?_ After you did _all that?_ You send my processors into overdrive with all these _emotions_ and you're here to _apologise?"_

Now, Kaito was the one lost for words. What could he say, anyway?

The blond whipped around and was starting to leave. He snapped his head around when he heard the other speak. Or a more accurate description, mutter "ums" and "ahs".

"It seems like we're just doing reruns by now."

He turned his entire body to face the other, his presence having somehow grown. His face was blank again.

"Meet me at the same time, same place. We'll work it out."

And he turned and left.

 **Wow another fic. It hasn't even been five days. This has been sitting in my docs since before June.**

 **Anthony are you proud**


	3. Chapter 3

You'll never be good enough on your own.

You can always change your code so that you're not a cynical fucking bastard. You could always change your parts so that you didn't have this rat's nest of hair.

Why bother trying to be good enough on your own if you know you'll never make it?

It's pointless, really.

So, why do you still try? Trying, day after day, month after month, to win his attention with your yellow nest of hair, your blotchy face, your too-short-for-anything stature, your flat, dead, soulless eyes?

There's no point.

He's already taken.

There's no way you could compete with her. She's perfect in every way. Silky smooth knotless hair, perfect complexion, straight posture. How could you think that _anyone_ , let alone _you_ , compete with her?

 _You_ , with your tangled hair and blotchy, blemished skin and horrible slouch and permanent grimace, you're grotesque in comparison.

You aren't even wanted anyway.

You've turned to the internet, but nobody notices you there anyway, so what's the point?

Nobody ever bothers you when you're gone. Nobody stops to think, "why haven't they been active for so long".

What's the point?

You'll never be as good as the rest of them.

Barely three people follow you, and even then, they never even bother with you anyway.

Nobody would notice if you just disappeared. You're nothing but a shadow of your twin, a maggot that tags along with her everywhere she goes.

You're absolutely disgusting.

Nobody wants you here.

You should just leave.

You're hopeless. You can't even support yourself for a second. You just cling onto other people and feed off of their success, like a maggot.

A horrible, squirming, _thieving_ maggot.

Horrible.

 **oops was that a vent hahahahahaha :)))))))**

 **dont worry about me i didnt need friends anyway :)))))))))))))**

 **its not like my teachers are telling me to make friends because my writing is bland :))))))))))))))))))))**

 **hahahahaha :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised myself I wouldn't write another vent fic.**

Blocked. Blocked, blocked, blocked.

Every single person that he thought was his friend but just stopped. Hundreds of messages, now only receipts for him to look through and get mad about. No more messages from them anymore.

Len was over them. He didn't care. After all, he was just a side character in everyone else's lives, so why would he care if they tried to contact him again? Why would they even want to contact _him_ , anyway? There were people who were more important than he was.

 _They're busy._ The thoughts in the first five minutes of empty.

 _Their phone died._ Thoughts of thirty minutes.

 _They hate me._ A day.

 _I hate them._ A week.

 _I don't even care._ A month.

His fingers reached for his right wrist, avoiding old and new crescents, looking for new spaces to _press._ His jaw opened, tongue wedging between his teeth. They clamped shut, sure to leave a mark. _Liar._

He pressed hard. _Harder._

It wasn't enough.

He released pressure, and only realised his arm was bleeding when he looked down.

 _It doesn't matter anyway._

 _Who cares if the tired-looking quiet kid got hurt?_

 _Yeah, what a loser._

It was in his name, too. Len. L. Loser. Lost. Last.

He's contemplated suicide and cutting before.

He'd never done it. He was too pussy. He knew he would chicken out.

 _Haha, what a loser. He can't even man up enough to cut himself. He's too pussy to take the pain. I don't even think he's male. We should check if he has a vagina._

It doesn't even matter anyway.

 **I'm tired.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking to Starbucks, my hoodie catching stares in the thirty-two degree weather. I wanted coffee. And a donut.

I got in, the relief of the air-conditioning washing over me even though I would never admit it. I got my coffee and my donut, and was leaving when I saw this dog. And it wasn't just any dog, no. It was a big, big dog, the type that went boof.

I was probably staring. Wait, scratch that, I was definitely staring, because Big Dog got closer and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Her name's Bread Dough. My friend wouldn't let me name her Ice Cream, so…"

It took me about five seconds too long to realise the the hand, and the dog, and the voice were all connected.

I looked up and was greeted by a scarf-clad neck. At least I'm not the only one who's wearing strange clothes in this weather. I looked up further, and only then was I greeted by a smile big enough to rival his, or her, or their, dog's (You shouldn't assume gender), and dark blue hair.

Their dog boof-ed at me.

"Oh, uh, sorry for staring. I just, uh…"

Great comeback, Len.

The person in front of me seemed shocked.

"Actually, it's no problem! It's always nice to meet people." They gave me a warm smile.

Jesus Christ, Mephistopheles, and whoever runs purgatory, I thought. How can someone exist that's so absolutely pure?

They looked like they were thinking for a second before they smiled, again.

"I almost forgot! I'm Kaito."

They beamed. Really, how can someone be so smiley all the time?

"Oh, uh, I'm Len. He/him pronouns."

I think I gave Kaito a small smile, but it also might have been a weird, tight-lipped face.

Kaito looked shocked for a second. His dog barked again.

"Sorry for not telling you my pronuns. He/him." He smiled again. I started calling him Mister Smiley in my head.

"Can I get your number?" He suddenly looked nervous.

"Um, sure." He took out his phone and handed it to me. I set up the contact in under a minute. He took it back and smiled again. Somehow I still wasn't sick of it.

"Thanks! I'll text you when I get back home."

I felt a smile creep onto my own face.

"Okay. Send me pictures of your dog."

We went back home. He texted me about twenty pictures of his dog. It was a good day.

Sorry ch 2 of fox/portal isnt up yet. I might discontinue glitch and glass wall as im not in touch with kyasarin anymore.

But hey

At least this wasnt a vent

sorry bout the lack of formatting i had to copy/paste this one and im just too tired to care

youre not getting a goddamn kagabirthday fic its 10:25 im too tired


	6. Chapter 6

Len was curled up against the bathroom sink. He looked at his open hands. He could almost see the blood on them. No, not just blood, regrets. Blood and regret, but he wasn't sorry. Not in the slightest.

He pushed himself up, not even caring that he hit his head on the bottom of the sink. He deserved it. He left the bathroom, picking up the scissors lying by the door. No blood on them, just on his hands. There was still hair stuck between the blades, long, teal, silky strands of hair.

… _Disgusting._

He was disgusting. How could anyone stand to even be near him before?

And to think that all of this was caused by _love._ A messy, pesky, _human_ emotion, that wasn't even real.

… Right?

He was standing, back to the open door, scissors hanging from his left hand, head down, with light pouring out from behind him. If someone had seen him, they would've thought he was a statue.

Well, if he looked like a statue, he felt like a ghost. He was tired. Completely and utterly tired. It was like he was going to fall through the floor. Like he weighed millions and millions of tonnes but at the same time was paper-thin.

He stood there for what felt like a century, before picking up his feet and dragging himself to his motive's door. He glared at it for a moment, then, almost reluctantly, he pushed it open.

There he was, sitting on the bed, his short blue hair strangely neat. He was staring at the door, almost like he was expecting him.

He couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing except for…

"Sorry."

His head was down again. He thought about how it would look the same if he hung from the roof. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to see his face.

"Come here, please."

He saw the movement of his hand. It was like nothing he had seen before. A new behaviour. A new hesitation in his voice that wasn't there before.

He inched towards the bed. He sat down, but at the very edge. It didn't matter if he fell off. He would've deserved it anyway.

He blinked.

"I don't like this."

The elder turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

He felt like he was being observed, scrutinized, that if he made a wrong move, he would be punished.

But how could any punishment be worse than _this?_

He wanted to hide.

But he wouldn't hide. Not now.

"Saying sorry for things I don't feel sorry for."

He wished that he didn't say that. He wished that he could grab at the air and somehow take back the words.

He saw the elder's mouth open and close like a fish. He looked down for a second before he spoke. He was scared. The younger couldn't blame him. He would be too.

"Y'know, you don't have to feel so bad. It's not like you killed her or anything. You just cut off her hair."

 _And took away the thing most precious to her._ He could practically hear him saying it.

They stayed silent. Len felt like he was bursting with things to say, but that none of them were worthy of saying. "I feel terrible" and "I was jealous of her" and "I thought you loved her for that" weren't particularly good things to say.

The silence was staying for too long. His spine was getting choked up. There were creatures clawing at his wrists. He could barely breathe.

He tried to swallow.

He choked on his own spit. _Pathetic._

Something was pressing against his eyes. Tears. Stupid.

The man beside him shifted. He mimicked him.

He didn't want to think the other's name. He didn't want to think of the other. He didn't want to think. He didn't want.

It would just make him cry.

He was burning.

Len got up. He didn't look. He left. The door closed. He shoved himself into his room.

Tears wrenched themselves from his eyes. He fought to keep them in. _Stupid._

 **This turned into another vent. Originally from june last year. I used a prompt:**

" **I don't like this."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Saying sorry for things I don't feel sorry for."**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Sunday. It was a fine one, too. The sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing by. What, on this fine Sunday were our main characters doing?

 _Fidget._

 _Fidget fidget._ Sitting on a bench, Len was jiggling his leg, then he was biting his lip, then he was tapping his fingers on its arm.

The bench's arm.

He was waiting, waiting for the rain, waiting for the sun to go down, waiting for a reason to leave. He'd rather not spend Valentine's Day alone.

He clutched at his arms, bitten fingernails digging into flesh.

 _Just for a bit,_ he thought. _Just to feel something. Just to make the time pass._

A couple passed by. Yellow and teal.

He silently wished for rain.

It got brighter.

Len scowled, cursing the sun. _You did the exact opposite of what I told you to do,_ he thought. _Just to spite me. Fuck you, sun. Fuck you, bench. Fuck you, wor-_

"Um…"

A bouquet of flowers was shoved under his nose. He looked up. Blue hair, tall stature, a tiny scrape on his nose. Kaito Shion.

Wait, Kaito Shion?

•••

Len looked up at Kaito, like he was taking him in. He looked up and down for a second before looking completely and utterly puzzled.

"Were you looking for Rin?" He droned, an awkward smirk fighting to stay on his face. Kaito glanced to the side for a second, caught a glimpse of Miku and Rin on a date, then looked back.

"Uh, no, actually, I was, uh, I wanted to, um-"

Len took the flowers.

"They're for me?" Len turned his head to the side, eyes resting on a patch of mushrooms to the side. He shuffled over on the bench, patting the spot beside him.

Kaito sat down. He looked at the back of Len's head, messy ponytail barely contained by the hair tie.

"Yeah," he said. "They're for you."

Len was silent for a moment. He shifted and looked at Kaito out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks," he mumbled, lips barely parting. "I…"

Kaito grabbed Len's shoulder and turned him around.

"I love you."

Kaito kissed him, warm and gentle.

"I love you, love you, love you," he whispered, mouths still only millimeters apart.

Len closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kaito, moving to rest his forehead on the taller's chin.

"I love you too."

 **This is 401 words.**

 **Short and sweet.**

 **Also because I need to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Len was standing, back to one of the trees outside of the school, head down, with balled fists and clenched teeth. It was hard to tell at first, but there were tears dripping silently from his chin.

He tried to breathe in and choked, his throat suddenly snapping shut. Viciously rubbing at his face in an attempt to dry it, taking a few more shaky breaths that just seemed to make his shoulders tense up even more, he was trying his best to compose himself.

He was failing miserably.

Someone called his name. His head snapped up, and his pinched eyebrows and red face finally came into view. Putting his hands to his face for a second in one last attempt to calm down, he squared his shoulders.

His face was still red. His eyes were still wet.

Breaking into a run, he went to meet the source of that voice.

 **151 words… this chapter is really short but i just wanted to do some simple plotless practice**

 **I hope this was at least a bit interesting**


	9. Chapter 9

"Aagh!"

Kaito, who was lying down on a moderately comfortable bed, looked over at the short figure crouched over the computer.

"Failed again?"

Len turned to face him, face scrunched up in what was either extreme annoyance or un imaginable pain. Groaning, he walked over.

"The drain rate is bullshit!" He flopped over Kaito's lap. "I miss _one_ thing and I fail! It's _bullshit_! And it's not even _my_ fault, my tablet lagged!"

He looked up at Kaito's face, searching for some sort of consolation.

"My dad works at Nintendo," Kaito teased, smiling and poking him on the nose. Len looked away and groaned. Kaito pulled Len towards him, positioning him so that he was lying down on Kaito's stomach. "C'mon, it's not that big of a deal."

Len rested his forehead on the taller's chest and blew out a sigh.

"It's just-It's so frustrating."

Kaito wrapped his arms around Len, a low growl vibrating in his chest. Len's hard shell of irritation melted to reveal a smile. Kaito laughed.

"I _knew_ you weren't actually that mad."

Len looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Shut up, you tall dork."

 **Why are all the chapters so short?**

 **I dont want to write serious stuff!**

 **Thats why.**

 **Enjoy the tiny fluff.**

 **If anyone didnt realise, len is playing osu at firs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can i get a motherfucking uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **ability to write**

 **i forgot how to start a story : )**

 **uhh whatever lets fucking go**

Len usually wasn't one for physical displays of affection. There was the occasional cuddle while sleeping or hug from behind, but other than that, he was more of a text-you-at-four-in-the-morning-just-to-say-he-loves-you kind of guy.

That was why Kaito never would have expected this.

"Ah, Len?"

While Kaito was walking out of the kitchen, Len appeared in front of him and trapped him in a _tight_ hug.

He couldn't exactly breathe.

Len's arms were squeezing his torso, crushing the taller against himself. Kaito could feel him saying something into his chest. He tightened his grip even more. Kaito started to choke a little.

Then, just as suddenly as Len grabbed him, he let go.

Kaito was left rubbing at his ribcage and staring at Len's neutral expression. Len stared back.

"Hey, uh, Kaito?"

Kaito could see Len's Adam's apple bob ever so slightly as he swallowed. He fidgeted with his hands a little, visibly uncomfortable, but stubbornly held eye contact as some sort of illusion of confidence.

He was like that sometimes.

"I, I just wanted to say that…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to say that… I really love you, okay? I don't know, I just wanted you to know that. Yeah?"

Len finally shifted his gaze, and he bit his lips and pulled at the hem of his shirt. _How fucking embarrassing,_ he thought.

Kaito felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah, I know." He'd gotten the shorter's attention with that. "And, well, I love you too. A lot."

A smile began to form on Len's face, and before he knew it, their faces were mirroring each other.

 **i really havent been writing anything with much plot recently and? im so? sorry? i want to continue working on my other stories but i dont have the motivation to,,,**

 **yikes**


End file.
